Renaissance
by Snape02
Summary: Lorsqu'Erik abandonne les X-Mens après la bataille contre Shaw, Charles vit très mal cette trahison. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de la petite Emeline dans sa vie. Sans slash, ne tient pas compte de X-Men : Days of Future Past.
1. Trois mois après

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà, je commence une nouvelle histoire qui prend suite après les évènements de X-Men First Class. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre. Néanmoins, il n'y aura pas de spoilers du second film pour la bonne raison que...Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! (-: Allez, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout l'univers de X-Men appartient à Marvel. Ah si, le personnage qui fera son apparition au prochain chapitre vient de moi. Bien sûr, je ne fais aucun bénéfice avec ce texte, si ce n'est que le plaisir de l'écrire**

* * *

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Trois mois. Trois mois exactement qu'Erik m'avait trahi en tuant Shaw. J'avais eu tort d'imaginer que toute mon amitié, aussi sincère était-elle, aurait pu le détourner de sa rage meurtrière. Quelle naïf j'étais ! Imbécile, même. _Tuer ne t'apportera pas la paix. _Je lui avais dit pourtant, répété même ! Tuer Shaw plongerait son cœur dans l'obscurité..Et puis Erik était quelqu'un de bien. Ou du moins je le pensais. Je pensais qu'il pouvait aller au delà de sa haine pour le monstre qui avait assassiné sa mère. Mais je m'étais trompé. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois. Bien que mutant, j'étais aussi humain, et c'est le propre de l'humain que de se tromper. Ma colère n'en demeurait pour autant pas moins forte, tant contre moi pour ma naïveté que contre le mutant qui avait été mon ami. Car non seulement il avait osé commettre l'irréparable, mais il m'avait pris tout ce que j'avais. Ce tout, c'était Raven. Une sœur pour moi. Ma sœur.

Naïf. C'était bien le seul mot que je parvenais à me répéter lorsque, dans mes moments de colère, je menaçais de tout envoyer valser. Naïf. Comment avais-je pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'une paix pouvait exister entre humains et mutants ? Idéaliste que j'étais ! Pour cela, encore faudrait-il que les mutants, comme les humains, ne soient pas des êtres tout à fait mauvais. Or, Erik m'a prouvé le contraire. L'être humain est mauvais, et rien ne le changera jamais.

Trois mois. Trois mois que nous sommes rentrés à la maison après la bataille qui nous a opposé à Shaw et ses alliés. Dans le salon se trouve toujours l'échiquier -dont la vue m'est devenue désagréable- sur lequel les pièces d'une partie inachevée attendent leurs deux joueurs. Mes élèves, me voyant m'aigrir et me négliger chaque jour davantage, me proposèrent bien une partie pour me changer les idées, mais je refusai. Je n'aimais plus ce jeu.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines sans que je m'en aperçoive. Enfermé dans ma grande demeure, je ne voyais guère plus que les élèves qui mettaient un peu de vie dans cette triste bâtisse. En effet, Le Hurleur et Le Fauve étaient parvenus à recruter une vingtaine de jeunes mutants auxquels ils enseignaient à contrôler leurs pouvoirs _(1). _Et tandis que mon école fleurissait, je dépérissais dans mon bureau, comme si toute ma vie sortait de mon corps pour s'infiltrer dans les murs du château. Condamné à demeurer assis dans ma chaise roulante, je regrettais l'époque lointaine où je courrais dans les jardins de la demeure avec Raven, loin du regard de mes parents. Cette époque où je pouvais encore savourer le plaisir de marcher sur mes deux jambes bien que, à mon grand regret, je n'avais alors pas conscience de la chance que j'avais. Car si Erik m'avait volé ma seule famille, sa haine pour les humains m'avait aussi privé de l'usage de mes jambes, et cela aussi, j'avais du mal à le pardonner.

**Other's POV**

_Le monsieur dans la chaise_. Tels avaient été les derniers mots de maman. _Le monsieur dans la chaise._ Elle m'avait bien donné son prénom, mais je l'avais oublié. _Le monsieur dans la chaise. _J'étais seule, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais peur. La nuit était tombée depuis des heures, m'empêchant de voir à plus d'un mètre. Chacun de mes pas me demandaient un effort incroyable, et je pensais tomber chaque fois que je levais un pied. Mais je devais le trouver, le monsieur dans la chaise, avant que...

Cette fois-ci, je n'y parvins plus, et m'écroulai sur le sol, face contre terre. J'eu juste le temps de tendre le bras pour attraper désespérément de la main gauche la grille en fer qui s'élançait au dessus de moi.

Tout devint alors flou devant mes yeux. L'espace d'un instant, je crus apercevoir un petit garçon courir devant moi, de l'autre côté des barreaux. J'ouvris la bouche dans l'espoir de l'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et la seconde suivante, le petit homme s'était de nouveau effacé dans un brouillard flou.

* * *

** 1. Je ne sais pas ce que deviennent Le Hurleur et Le Fauve après "X-Men First Class", alors je me suis permis d'imaginer qu'ils sont rester auprès de Charles pour l'aider les quelques mois qui ont suivis la fin du film. Mais ceci est un détail qui sort de mon imagination, il se peut très probablement que je me trompe, lequel cas je vous demande pardon. Nous aurons sûrement la réponse dans le prochain film (-;**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Pour ceux qui pourraient se poser la question, la suite de cette histoire ne contiendra pas de slash entre Charles et Erik. Si le premier se sent si mal au début de l'histoire -et durant le reste d'ailleurs-, ce n'est pas à cause d'un chagrin d'amour, mais bien car il s'est senti trahi par Erik, et a du mal a avalé la fin de leur amitié.**

**Ce chapitre est relativement court, mais il ne servait qu'à installer l'histoire. Les suivants seront plus longs, normalement. Une petite review d'ici là ?**

**Bye bye tout le monde !**


	2. Une nuit mouvementée

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vous avais dit que les chapitres suivants seraient plus longs, j'ai tenté de m'y tenir, mais celui-ci n'est pas beaucoup plus long que le précédent. Je tenterai de faire mieux pour les prochains. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Moonlight : ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a faite très plaisir et pour cause, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à en recevoir une quelques heures après avoir publié le premier chapitre. Merci encore pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas**

**Yumi : ****La deuxième surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui fait chaud au cœur.**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. Seule la fillette sort de mon imagination**

* * *

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Deux heures venaient de sonner à la grande pendule du salon, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées aussi ennuyeuses que redondantes. Assis devant mon bureau, je laissai mon regard balayer tristement les dizaines de feuilles qui attendaient d'être rangées, avant de concentrer mon attention sur les flocons qui commençaient à s'écraser contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Il avait fait froid toute la journée, tant que tous mes élèves avaient attendus avec impatience l'arrivée des premiers flocons de l'année. Un malheureux sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. _Au moins, les enfants seront contents, _me dis-je tout bas, sans détacher mon regard des petites tâches immaculées qui viennent se coller à la fenêtre. Et tout absorbé que j'étais par la contemplation des cristaux de neiges, je ne remarquai pas une ombre se mouvoir au travers de l'obscurité oppressante. Bientôt, une lumière vint briser la noirceur de la nuit et bien malgré moi, m'arracha à ma rêverie. S'en suivirent des exclamations de voix dont je n'eu pas le temps d'analyser les possesseurs, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Professeur ! Professeur ! S'exclama le Hurleur, qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Nous avons besoin de vous. C'est Andrew...

Le jeune homme roux parut hésiter un instant, cherchant ses mots. Je vis à son regard troublé que quelqu'un chose de peu anodin s'était passé. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je fus saisis d'une terrible angoisse à l'idée qu'un malheur ne soit arrivé à l'un de mes élèves. Andrew, en l'occurrence, était un jeune mutant arrivé il y a quelques semaines à l'école, où il s'était vite fait remarqué pour son caractère de tête-brûlée et sa manie de se mettre dans les situations les plus pittoresques...Et dangereuses. Un jeune homme fort gentil malgré tout, qui ne manquaient pas de charisme ni d'intelligence, mais qui était capable de me faire des cheveux blancs.

- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé alors ? M'enquis-je, attendant une réponse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- C'est que...Il a trouvé une petite fille devant la grille de l'école. Finit par avouer Le Hurleur, débitant ces dernières paroles plus vite qu'un éclair. Mais elle n'est pas en grande forme et nous ne savons pas quoi faire. Ajouta t-il, l'air désemparé.

**Other's POV**

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je me trouvai dans un grand lit dont les couvertures toutes douces me tenaient bien chaud. L'oreiller moelleux, sous ma tête, me rappelait celui qui, à la maison...La maison. Maman.

Brusquement, je me redressai, faisant voler les couvertures qui me recouvraient afin de libérer mes pieds et de pouvoir me lever. Maman. Il fallait que je la retrouve ! Non, le monsieur dans la chaise... Je n'eu guère le temps de réfléchir davantage, ma vue se brouilla et je fus saisie d'une abominable migraine. Alors que mes pieds touchaient terre, je sentis mes genoux plier contre ma volonté et je me serais écroulée si deux mains n'avaient pas tenté de me rattraper. Deux mains bleues. Je relevai alors la tête pour voir quelle était cette personne, et découvrit un homme, ou plutôt un monstre, recouvert de poils bleus. Je me mis alors à crier de toute mes forces.

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Alors que Le Hurleur et moi-même approchions de la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient décidé d'installer la fillette, un cri déchirant parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, me déchirant le cœur. Je n'eu qu'une envie : bondir de ce fauteuil dans lequel j'étais coincé pour aller calmer les hurlements de l'enfant. Mais au lieu de cela, je dus attendre que mon élève me pousse jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre lui même.

_Pas en grande forme_. Telles avaient été les paroles du Hurleur lorsqu'il m'avait décrit la fillette qu'Andrew avait trouvée devant l'école en plein milieu de la nuit. _Pas en grande forme. _Très léger euphémisme en considérant le fait que la pauvre enfant était couverte de plaies plus ou moins sérieuses et que son visage était livide et décomposé par le froid et la fatigue. Ses mains, quant à elles, tremblaient sous les bandages qui protégeaient les coupures qui devaient parcourir ses paumes. Je voulus en faire le reproche au jeune homme roux, mais je m'abstins, poussant mon fauteuil jusqu'au lit sur lequel s'était recroquevillée la petite.

Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas cesser ses hurlements, et tentait de cacher son visage entre ses genoux, repliés contre elle-même. Sous les regards attentifs du Hurleur, du Fauve et d'Andrew, j'hésitai un instant avant de tendre ma main en direction de l'enfant. Avec délicatesse, je posai mes doigts sur sa chevelure blonde tandis que de l'autre main que je m'appliquai sur ma tempe, j'utilisai mes pouvoirs afin de tenter de l'apaiser.

_Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. _Lui insufflais-je, me voulant rassurant.

Ma télépathie parut faire son effet car les hurlements de la fillette cessèrent et cette dernière consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque ses deux prunelles vertes se posèrent sur moi, je sentis comme une vague d'apaisement se propager en moi. Une demi seconde s'écoula durant laquelle nous restâmes ainsi à nous dévisager, une demi seconde qui me parut une éternité. Brusquement, l'enfant se jeta sur moi, et l'espace d'un instant, sa réaction me décontenança. Se blottissant contre moi, je sentis ses petits doigts s'accrocher à mon pull avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Dans un geste quasi paternel, je repliai mes bras contre son dos pour la serrer contre moi.

- Je suis là, maintenant. Murmurais-je le plus doucement possible pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant dans mes bras. Je te protégerai, n'aie plus peur.

A ce moment précis, j'étais encore bien loin d'imaginer l'impact qu'aurait cette enfant sur ma vie.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce modeste petit chapitre. En tous cas, de mon côté, j'ai tenté de faire passer toutes les émotions que m'inspirait cette scène dans mes écrits, et je ne peux qu'espérer que ce soit réussi. Une petite review ?**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour en apprendre plus sur cette fillette, et d'ici là, je vous souhaite un bon week-end.**  
**XXX**


	3. Le commencement d'une amitié

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Et pour cause, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps en voulant transmettre tout ce que je ressentais. J'y ai pris aussi beaucoup de plaisir.**

**Alana : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que tu parviennes à entrer facilement dans l'histoire, car je trouve que c'est un premier pas vers une fanfiction pas trop mauvaise (-; J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

**Disclaimers : Bien sûr, je ne possède rien. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, seule la fillette sort de mon imagination**

* * *

**Other's POV**

_Je te protégerai, n'aie plus peur._

J'ai toujours eu peur des inconnus. Maman me répétait souvent qu'ils voulaient me faire du mal car j'étais différente, alors, suivant ses conseils, j'ai toujours préféré garder une distance craintive. J'ai aussi appris à me taire au sujet des phénomènes anormaux qui m'arrivaient, terrorisée à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre mon secret. Mais ce soir-là, blottie tout contre cet homme, je n'avais plus peur. J'étais même rassurée tandis que je sentais ses deux grands bras me maintenir contre lui et sa voix douce m'inciter à me calmer. Mes doigts tremblants avaient tout d'abord cherché à s'agripper au pull de mon sauveur, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus je me sentais tombé dans une sorte de sommeil paisible. Mes paupières se firent lourdes et l'instant suivant, j'étais tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Ou plutôt du monsieur sur la chaise. Car c'était bien lui, je l'avais trouvé ! Et plus personne ne pourrait me faire de mal.

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Lorsque la petite se fut endormie, je pu relever la tête vers mes deux jeunes professeurs et Andrew, qui me regardaient toujours fixement. Le jeune garçon semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus gêné, et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il se hâta de figer ses prunelles vers le sol. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre qu'il craignait ma réaction.

- Puis-je te demander ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? Finis-je par lancer, d'une voix où ne pointait aucun signe de colère.

- Je...

Il ne termina point sa phrase, montrant d'une main hésitante la petite fille qui dormait sur mes genoux.

- Parle sans gêne, ajoutais-je en réponse à sa question muette, je l'ai endormie suffisamment profondément pour que notre discussion ne l'importune pas.

Andrew parut chercher ses mots quelques secondes, puis me répondit, le regard toujours rivé sur ses pieds.

- C'est que... Lorsque j'ai aperçu la neige à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, je me suis dit que les circonstances étaient idéales pour m'entrainer. J'ai pensé que...Enfin, je suis sorti dehors avec le générateur et je me suis mis au travail lorsque je l'ai vue. La petite était allongée devant la grille de l'école, alors j'ai prévenu Hank et Sean.

A l'écoute de cette explication, un léger sourire naquit malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Un professeur n'aurait pas du toléré qu'un élève se balade dans l'institut au beau milieu de la nuit, mais en regardant le visage enfantin d'Andrew, je ne parvenais guère à le réprimander.

- La nuit est faite pour dormir, Andrew. Finis-je par lui expliquer, de la voix calme et posée dont je ne me séparais que rarement. Maintenant file te coucher, tu risques d'être fatigué demain.

Lorsqu'il comprit que je ne lui tiendrai pas rigueur de cette excursion nocturne, le visage d'Andrew s'illumina. Nous saluant rapidement, il jeta un dernier regard à la petite créature sur mes genoux et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois seul en compagnie de mes deux jeunes professeurs, le silence retomba. Je ne puis dire combien de temps il dura, mais il me parut une éternité. Hank posa en premier la question qui paraissait les troubler.

- Qu'allons nous faire de cette enfant ? Je veux dire...Nous ignorons si elle a des parents qui s'inquiètent à l'heure qu'il est, ou même la raison pour laquelle est s'est retrouvée ici au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Je sais, Hank, je sais. Répondis-je, réfléchissant tout en laissant mon regard fixer le vide. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ne rien faire.

Brusquement, le sourire revint à mes lèvres et je regardai franchement les deux mutants qui se tenaient devant moi.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix : elle va rester ici, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache davantage sur elle.

**Other's POV **

_Cours ma chérie, cours et trouve le professeur Charles Xavier. Tu le reconnaitras vite : il est dans une chaise roulante. Lui seul peut te protéger._

Maman. Le noir de la nuit. Un coup de feu...Non !

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut si brusque qu'il sembla même surprendre le jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées, en face du lit. Le regard hagard et la sueur au front, je me repliai sur moi même dans un triste instinct de protection, avant de me rendre compte que l'homme qui me faisait face n'était autre que le monsieur dans la chaise, ce Charles Xavier -le nom m'était revenu !- qui m'avait calmé la veille.

- Tu es réveillée ! S'exclama t-il avec un accent joyeux dans la voix. Comment te sens-tu ?

J'aurais aimé lui répondre, mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, je sentis quelque chose se tordre dans ma gorge et je fus contrainte de me réduire au silence. Je regardais néanmoins celui que ma mère m'avait décrit comme un professeur, tentant de faire passer au travers de mon regard toute la reconnaissance que j'avais pour lui. Devant mon manque de réponse, il continua :

- Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, directeur de l'institut dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement. Mais appelle-moi Charles. Un de mes élèves t'a trouvée la nuit dernière, devant l'école, alors mes collègues t'ont emmenée à l'intérieur afin de prendre soin de toi. Ils ne te veulent aucun mal, tout comme moi. Mais tu étais dans un piètre état et ne cessais d'hurler. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, mais maintenant que tu es avec nous, personne ne peut te faire de mal.

Le dénommé Charles appuya ses dires d'un franc sourire qui me réconforta. Remarquant que je me détendais à mesure qu'il parlait, le professeur reprit :

- Je tenais à te prévenir que tu te trouves dans une école un petit peu...Spéciale. Toutes les personnes que tu trouveras ici sont ce que nous autres appelons "mutants". Il s'agit d'êtres dont les gênes ont évoluées, leur conférant des pouvoirs surnaturels. Moi-même je suis un mutant, un télépathe plus exactement.

L'incompréhension dut se lire sur mon visage car le jeune homme m'expliqua :

- Je peux lire les pensées d'un individu et lui parler...Dans sa tête, si tu veux, pour l'inciter à se calmer, par exemple. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fais hier soir avec toi. Mes pouvoirs me permettent aussi de contrôler quelqu'un par la pensée, mais rassure-toi, je ne m'en sers que pour faire le bien. Dans ton cas, je te promet de ne pas les utiliser pour en apprendre plus sur toi ; je ne te forcerai en rien, prends ton temps pour me dire ce que tu as à me dire. Néanmoins, si je peux te soulager avec mes pouvoirs, je le ferai volontiers...Avec ton accord, bien entendu.

Je tentai tant bien que mal d'assimiler toutes ces informations pour les moins incroyables que me délivraient Charles. Des mutants ? Un télépathe ? Alors...Je n'étais pas seule ? Je sentis brusquement quelque chose se libérer en moi, comme un poids de moins sur mes épaules. Le jeune professeur, quant à lui, me regardait toujours avec son doux sourire qui semblait ne jamais le quitter.

- Veux-tu te reposer un petit peu ? Me proposa t-il.

Songeant au cauchemar qui m'avait réveillée brutalement un quart d'heure plus tôt, je me crispai à l'idée de revivre cette scène qui me terrifiait. Charles s'en rendit compte, et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Et si je reste ?

Les mots avaient été prononcés doucement, comme à son habitude, mais avec un certain accent paternel, qui me rassura. Oui, j'étais épuisée et je voulais dormir, mais les cauchemars qui me guettaient me dissuadaient de fermer l'œil. Mais si Charles restaient près de moi, ce serait les cauchemars qui auraient peur.

Hésitante, j'hochai brièvement la tête sans quitter le professeur des yeux. Ce dernier déplaça alors maladroitement son fauteuil afin de se mettre à ma droite.

- Un peu d'aide serait-elle la bienvenue ? Me demanda t-il affectueusement.

Oui. J'hochai de nouveau la tête pour lui signifier mon accord. Le télépathe posa alors deux doigts sur sa tempe et commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Je me sentis tomber lentement au pays des songes, confiante. Tout allait bien se passer, car Charles était là.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Chose dite, chose due : j'ai fait mon possible pour vous offrir un chapitre plus long, et j'espère, de bonne qualité. On se retrouve très vite pour la suite !**

**XXX**


	4. Tomber et se relever

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour la petite attente, seulement j'ai pris un peu de temps afin de rédiger ce chapitre. J'ai tenté de mettre un maximum d'émotions dans ce chapitre, tout en vous fournissant quelque chose de conséquent. Ce chapitre est donc un petit peu plus long que le précédent, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Mawenn35 :**** Je veux bien que tu continues tes compliments qui me font très plaisirs (-; En tous cas, merci beaucoup, voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ton qualificatif de "génial histoire". **

**Alana : Merci pour ta review, je suis très content que l'instinct paternel de Charles t'ait plu, car il me tenait à cœur de transmettre cela sans tomber pour autant dans la "guimauve". Normalement, on en apprendra davantage sur les dons de la petite et son histoire dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Fulmen : Une review très agréable qui me pousse à mettre la barre très haute (-: Merci beaucoup, et j'espère (non sans une certaine appréhension, je te l'avoue), que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Moonlight : **** Pas de soucis voyons, ça me fait très plaisir que tu suives mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre, que j'ai voulu encore plus long que le précédent, te plaira.**

* * *

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Je ne l'avouerai probablement jamais mais ce jour-là, mes pouvoirs de télépathie furent très sérieusement mis à mal par la fillette qui s'était endormie devant moi. Paisible et sereine en apparence, je pouvais néanmoins sentir une véritable tempête ravager l'enfant, une tempête d'émotions si noires que je ne pus m'empêcher de partager une partie de cette tristesse dévastatrice. Car outre l'ouragan qui détruisait l'esprit de la petite fille, je ressentais quelque chose d'encore bien plus sombre et terrifiant, qui semblait se cacher quelque part dans les tréfonds de l'âme de l'enfant. Mais chaque fois que je tendais à apaiser cette chose obscure qui faisait souffrir ma protégée, un profond sentiment de peur et de désespoir m'envahissait, et je devais me retirer de l'esprit de la fillette pour ne pas perdre pieds moi-même.

Mon regard n'avait pas quitté le visage rasséréné de l'enfant que nous avions recueillie. Une triste conclusion s'imposa alors d'elle-même : cette enfant était traumatisée et mes pouvoirs à eux seuls ne parviendraient pas à guérir réellement le mal être de la petite. S'ils parvenaient à l'apaiser légèrement, ce n'était que passager, et dès que je me retirais de l'esprit de ma protégée, cette dernière était de nouveau torturée par ses terribles émotions. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir tant de sentiments obscures au sein d'une seule personne...Rectification, j'avais déjà eu une fois cette importunité, mais je préférais l'oublier. Oublier pour ne plus souffrir. Et puis, cette enfant n'avait rien de comparable avec Erik. _Elle n'était pas Erik. _

Mon regard finit par se détourner de la créature fragile qui reposait dans le lit, et balaya la pièce dans laquelle nous nous situions. Peu après avoir déclaré à Hank et Sean que l'enfant resterait avec nous tant que nous n'en connaitrions pas plus sur elle, j'avais demandé à mes deux anciens élèves de lui trouver une chambre dans laquelle elle pourrait se reposer tranquillement. J'ignore encore quelle mouche à piquer ces deux-là et quelle idée il leur a pris d'installer notre protégée dans la chambre qu'occupait Erik il y a encore trois mois. Rien n'avait bougé depuis que le contrôleur de métal s'en était allé, pour tout dire, une couche de poussière avait fini par recouvrir tous les bibelots, comme pour les figer dans le temps. Un malheureux sourire étira mes lèvres. _Non, je ne la laisserai pas devenir Erik._

**Other's POV**

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je fus un instant saisi d'une terrible angoisse. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je réalisai que Charles avait disparu. Tremblante à cette idée que mon seul ami m'avait abandonnée, je me levai brusquement et, prise de panique, fit quelques pas hésitants à la recherche du professeur. Je pensai à l'appeler, mais alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour prononcer son prénom, ma voix s'étouffa de nouveau et ma gorge se serra. Impossible d'articuler le moindre mot. Ce fut donc à regret que je fus maintenue au silence, contrainte de garder en moi l'angoisse qui me serrait le cœur.

Bien heureusement, cet angoisse ne dura pas très longtemps. En effet, alors que je m'apprêtai à me jeter sur la porte de la chambre afin de partir à la recherche de mon sauveur dans le reste de la bâtisse, un son attira mon attention. Imperceptible pour quiconque n'y prêtant pas attention, mais il sonna tel une trompette à mes oreilles. Le bruit d'une respiration, calme et reposée. Je détournai le regard de la poignée sur laquelle j'avais déjà posé ma main et aperçu alors ce qui m'avait échappé : le fauteuil de Charles était bien là, me tournant le dos pour faire face à la fenêtre. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirigeai donc vers la chaise en métal de mon ami, avant d'apercevoir une tousse de cheveux châtains dépassant du dossier. Un sourire rassuré naquit alors sur mes lèvres. Sans hésitation aucune mais en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, je m'avançai vers le fauteuil et me positionna face à lui. Je pus alors voir Charles, qui, profondément endormi, avait laissé sa tête roulé contre son épaule et ses cheveux lui tomber sur le front.

Je n'avais jamais aimé voir les gens tristes. Depuis toute petite, observer la douleur autour de moi me ravageait presque autant que la personne que je voyais peinée. Maman me disait qu'il s'agissait là d'une grande qualité, et m'avait donné un conseil pour remonter à coup sur le moral de n'importe qui. Or, ce jour-là, alors que je contemplai mon protecteur assoupi dans sa chaise métallique, un seul mot me venait à l'esprit : douleur. Charles était triste. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais. Mais ses traits tirés témoignaient d'une souffrance trop souvent refoulée, et les sillons sur ses joues étaient l'évidence même qu'il avait pleuré peu avant de s'endormir. Dans son sommeil, l'homme que j'imaginais le plus puissant au monde dévoilait ses faiblesses. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, je me décidai à appliquer le conseil de maman et me penchai sur Charles pour déposer un bref bisou sur sa joue. Cela avait toujours fonctionné avec maman, et j'espérais de tout cœur que cela ferait son effet sur mon ami.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'agiter dans son sommeil, avant de papillonner des yeux, à demi-réveillé. M'apercevant, un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Sourire qui contrastait étrangement avec les marques encore visibles de ses sanglots. Très vite, la détresse qui ravageait le visage du professeur se transforma en une joie immense. Je lui rendis son sourire. J'étais moi aussi heureuse car mon bisou avait fonctionné.

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Le premier sentiment qui traversa mon cœur lorsque je m'éveillai fut une brève sensation de peur. Alors que je me laissais tomber dans les bras de Morphée, quelques larmes avaient roulées bien malgré moi le long de mes joues. Des larmes de colère ? De tristesse ou bien de douleur ? Certainement un peu des trois. Mais ceci, la petite ne devait pas le voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le voit. Seulement voilà, je me doutais bien que quelques traces de mes larmes devaient avoir subsisté, et il était trop tard pour les cacher à l'enfant. Ainsi, faute de ne pouvoir les dissimuler à la fillette, je tentais d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'un fait me revint en mémoire. A m'inquiéter ainsi pour la faiblesse que j'avais laissé percevoir, j'avais oublié le plus important. Elle m'avait fait un bisou.

Mon sourire devint alors plus grand et je plongeai un regard empreint de joie dans celui de l'enfant. Elle m'avait fait un bisou. Pour tenter d'effacer de mon visage la souffrance qu'elle y avait vue. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait agi de la sorte avec moi remontait à plusieurs décennies, alors que Raven et moi n'étions que des enfants. Nous aimions à cette époque courir dans le grand jardin du manoir, mais j'étais moins habile sur mes jambes que ma petite sœur, aussi il m'arrivait de chuter dans les gravillons de l'allée. Dans ces moments, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer et Raven, dans l'espoir de calmer ma douleur, me faisait un bisou. Puis, avec son aide, je me relevai et nous nous en retournions, clopinant pour ma part, jusqu'à la grande bâtisse.

Aujourd'hui, la fillette venait de faire pour moi ce que Raven avait fait autrefois. J'étais tombé et elle m'avait relevé, faisant plus pour moi avec un bisou que ce que j'avais pu faire pour elle avec tous mes pouvoirs. Il s'agissait bien en effet de savoir lequel de nous deux relevait l'autre ; sûrement un peu des deux, je n'en doute pas. J'étais reconnaissant envers ma protégée pour ce qu'elle avait fait à mon égard, pour son innocence et sa pureté qui avait réussi à dissiper toute mes peines.

- Merci. Finis-je par déclarer, réalisant qu'un froid commençait à s'installer.

La fillette, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ne me répondit pas. Je ne m'en froissai guère : en effet, j'avais appris un jour que l'on pouvait perdre la parole suite à un évènement traumatisant. J'espérais juste pour l'enfant que cette perte ne serait pas définitive, et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle pourrait de nouveau parler. Peut-importe le temps que cela prendrait. D'ici là, nous trouverions d'autres moyens pour communiquer.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne peux qu'espérer que mon chapitre vous plaira, car j'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur et de passion. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues. De mon côté, je vais m'atteler au prochain chapitre, afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre.**

**Bye bye (-;**


	5. L'attaque

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris, seulement, j'étais à cours d'aspiration, et je préférais attendre un petit peu pour vous offrir quelque chose d'intéressant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je rentre (enfin ^^) dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture (-;**

**L'œil Du Loup : A aujourd'hui la mise Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui a réussi à me replonger dans mon histoire alors que je commençais à l'oublier. **

**Inanoa : Merci pour ton petit message. En effet, j'avais peur que ma fic soit...Niaise, c'est le mot, mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Merci encore**

**Fulmen : Merci beaucoup pour ta jolie review qui m'a faite très plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et maintenant, j'essaierai d'écrire plus souvent et davantage, pour que tu ne soies plus sur ta faim. ****Utopie41 : Voici la suite ! ^^ Merci pour la petite review agréable et je te souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Other's POV**

Lorsque je remarquai les coins des lèvres de Charles se relever dans un doux sourire, je ne pus empêcher une vague de bonheur me submerger. Si la douleur des êtres que j'aimais m'était insupportable, leur joie, au contraire, faisait de moi l'enfant la plus heureuse au monde. Maman disait souvent que j'étais une petite fille très émotive, très concernée par la détresse de ceux qui m'entouraient. Maman... Ma maman dont j'ignorais à peu près tout en ce moment. Où était-elle ? Était-elle blessée, ou... Non ! A cette pensée, des images me revinrent en mémoire, plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, et la joie qui me transportait quelques secondes encore auparavant s'effaça brusquement.

Charles ne fut pas long à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et pour cause, mon sourire disparaissait soudainement, et je me mis à trembler sans pouvoir m'en cacher tandis que je sentais les sanglots monter dans ma gorge. Avant que le professeur n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, je fis quelques pas en arrière, le regard hagard et désespéré, cherchant à fuir une réalité qui me rattrapait. Depuis les quelques heures qui me séparaient de mon arrivée à l'école de Charles, j'avais bien évidemment pensé à ma mère, mais le choc de la situation m'avait empêché de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant que la peur s'était dissipé et que je me savais en sécurité, mon cerveau reprenait le contrôle, et je me souvenais. Le sang, les coups. Maman.

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Je fus totalement désarmé face à la brusque détresse de la fillette. Quoi qu'un vieux réflexe me poussa à me jeter à corps perdu dans son esprit pour y trouver la cause de ses malheurs, je me souvins de la promesse que j'avais faite à la petite et fut contraint de chercher les mots, les gestes qui pourraient apaiser ce cœur tourmenté. _Comme un simple humain. _Cette expression m'eut certainement fait sourire si les circonstances étaient autres, mais à cet instant, je me devais de calmer l'enfant qui paraissait faire une crise d'angoisse devant moi.

- Chut... Lui murmurais-je pour tenter de la calmer, tout en rapprochant lentement mon fauteuil d'elle.

Avec mille précautions, je tendis alors ma main et la posai sur son bras, dans l'espoir que le contact apaiserait la fillette. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, mon idée n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et tandis que je cherchai désespérément un moyen de rasséréner l'enfant, je fus contraint de regarder en face la douleur qui la ravageait. Ma protégée ne parvint alors plus à retenir ses larmes, qui coulèrent longuement sur ses joues pâles, tels deux sillons. Dans un geste pour essuyer ses pleurs, la petite voulut porter ses mains à son visage, faisant tomber par la même occasion les bandages qui les recouvraient. Frottant ses joues humides avec le dos de sa main, l'enfant tentait en vain de retenir les larmes qui ne cessaient de lui échapper. Lentement, afin de ne pas l'effrayer, je remontai mes doigts le long du bras de la petite jusqu'à son visage, saisissant doucement sa petite main tremblante.

**Other's POV**

Ce fut pour moi comme une brusque décharge d'électricité qui traversa tout mon corps. Une douleur si forte qu'elle en parut presque irréelle, irradiant de ma main droite et s'élargissant à tous mes membres. Presque immédiatement, il me sembla que mes larmes se figèrent, comme toute ma personne, tandis que mes yeux se voilaient, me coupant de la réalité.

Puis, tout se passa avec une rapidité vertigineuse. Les images se succédèrent, floues et désordonnées, devant mes yeux égarés, tandis que le froid me mordait durement les entrailles. Mon esprit parut alors se renfermer au plus profond de moi, me donnant l'horrible impression que j'étais seule. Je détestais cette affreuse sensation que je ressentais chaque fois que cette _chose_ m'arrivait. J'étais seule, définitivement seule.

_Laissez cette enfant !_

Charles ! Charles, c'était sa voix, je la reconnaissais. Je n'étais donc pas seule ! Mais loin de me rassurer, la peur que je pouvais sentir au travers de la voix de mon ami me terrifiait. Soudain, au milieu des images qui défilaient sans que je ne puisse réellement les voir, je l'aperçu. Sur son visage se lisait l'inquiétude et l'impuissance. Puis, ce fut un grand fracas, des coups de feu et...

Mon esprit retrouva sa place normal au sein de mon corps aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait perdu. Je réalisai alors que mes yeux étaient demeurés ouverts durant les dernières secondes, et que Charles n'avait pas bougé, outre ma main qu'il avait lâché, bien que je fus incapable de le voir durant ma période de "transe".

- Pars.

Ma voix avait sonné, cinglante et essoufflée, quoi que rendue légèrement rauque par mon mutisme des derniers jours. En entendant ce simple mot, Charles parut un instant émerveillé, ne réalisant guère que je tentais de le mettre en garde. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée, et le visage de mon ami se crispa lorsque je répétai :

- Pars. Je t'en...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase car une explosion vint nous vriller les tympans, balayant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et brisant les verres des fenêtres.

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Mon premier réflexe lorsque le bruit de l'explosion se fit entendre fut de me jeter sur la petite afin de la protéger de mon corps. Néanmoins, il ne m'en fut pas donné assez de temps, et lorsque je sentis la bourrasque me projeter par terre, j'entrainai l'enfant dans ma chute, espérant ainsi encaisser les dégâts à sa place. Effectivement, je ne tardai pas à sentir un débris de verre se loger dans mon épaule, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Contre moi, ma protégée ne cessai de s'époumoner :

- Ce sont eux, Charles ! Ce sont eux ! Hurlait-elle à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Plus paniqué que ce que je voulais bien laisser paraitre, je demeurai un long moment dans cette position, à l'affut du moindre bruit étranger. Peu à peu, le raffut s'apaisa pour faire place à un silence total, qui ne fut pas pour me rassurer totalement. Néanmoins, je me rejetai sur le côté, afin de libérer la petite, et me retrouvai sur le dos lorsque je le vis.

Un homme. Plutôt grand, dans la cinquantaine à en juger par ses cheveux poivres et sels ainsi que les quelques rides qui parsemaient son front. Mon regard se planta immédiatement dans le sien, ce qui le fit sourire. A quelques pas de moi, il me dominait de toute sa haute taille, déclamant avec un certain mépris :

- Professeur Charles Xavier.

* * *

**Voilà,** **c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère de tout cœur que ceci vous aura plus. J'y ai mis beaucoup de soin, et de temps afin de compenser mon absence ces dernières semaines. La suite devrait arriver dans les prochains jours ^^**

**D'ici là, bisous à tous**


	6. Sacrifice

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre (-; J'ai passé pas mal de temps afin de rédiger quelque chose qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. C'est aujourd'hui plus de 2000 mots que j'ai réussi à vous écrire ^-^ Normalement, des révélations devraient arriver à partir du prochain chapitre, répondant peut-être à certains de vos questions. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (-;**

**Disclaimers : Le truc que j'oublie une fois sur deux XD Bien sûr, les personnes et l'univers appartiennent à Marvel, seule Emeline sort de mon imagination. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice de ce texte.**

**L'œil Du Loup : Merci beaucoup de continuer de lire mon histoire, cela fait très plaisir de se rendre compte que l'on nous suit. De plus, ta review m'a fait très chaud au cœur, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Mawenn35 : Wah ! Quel review agréable ! (-; Merci beaucoup pour tes mots qui m'ont beaucoup touché, ainsi que pour continuer de me lire, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. **

* * *

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Depuis les trois mois qui me séparaient de la bataille de Cuba, je crois n'avoir jamais tant maudit Erik pour m'avoir privé de l'usage des mes jambes. Certes j'avais pesté lorsque j'avais réalisé que le moindre geste du quotidien deviendrait pour moi un véritable combat, j'avais cédé à la colère en me rappelant que mon ancien ami m'avait abandonné à mon sort pour ses idéaux de vengeance. J'avais même pleuré. Mais là, il n'était plus question de moi, mais d'une enfant ! Cette fillette terrorisée qui comptait sur moi pour la protéger de ces gens qui lui voulaient du mal, ce petit être que j'avais promis de défendre envers et contre tout. Et aujourd'hui, à cause de cette maudite balle perdue, j'étais cloué au sol, ne pouvant même pas me relever pour faire face à l'individu qui avait fait brusquement irruption.

Mais si mon corps était définitivement paralysé, ce n'était pas le cas de mon esprit ; je me concentrai donc pour pénétrer les pensées de l'homme devant moi, espérant ainsi comprendre ses intentions ainsi que ses motivations. Mais très vite, je compris que mes pouvoirs ne me seraient d'aucune aide dans cette malheureuse situation car malgré toute l'énergie que je m'efforçai de déployer, je me heurtais indubitablement à un mur. Comme si l'esprit de mon vis-à-vis était fermé à toute télépathie. Résistance naturelle due à une mutation ou miracle de la science ? Je ne pouvais le dire, et pour cause, je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant quelqu'un d'insensible à mon pouvoir. Comme pour confirmer le cheminement de mes pensées, l'homme déclara, non sans se départir de son sourire méprisant :

- Inutile d'utiliser vos pouvoirs sur moi, Professeur. Ils ne m'affecteront pas.

Puis, avec une tranquillité insolente, il se dirigea vers un fauteuil renversé échoué dans un coin de la pièce. Affichant une mine de dégoût, il retourna le siège d'une main délicate avant de s'y laisser choir, reportant finalement son attention sur ma protégée et moi-même, toujours étendus sur le plancher.

- Je vous imaginais plus...Grand, Professeur. Mais j'avais oublié que vous ne pouviez plus tenir sur vos jambes

**Other's POV**

Ce simple mot de "professeur" avait, dans la bouche de l'homme devant nous, un tel accent de moquerie, s'accompagnant d'un rictus si désagréable, que je sentis un profond sentiment de colère monter en moi. J'aurais voulu me jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler son manque de respect envers Charles, mais ce dernier sut m'en dissuader d'un coup d'oeil. L'individu intercepta notre bref échange de regards, ce qui eu pour effet de le conforter dans son insolence. Croisant les jambes, il laissa son dos se caller contre le dossier avant d'entreprendre ses explications.

- Voyez vous, Professeur, commença t-il, j'ai fait bons nombres de recherches sur vous. Toutes s'accordent à dire que vous êtes un brillant enseignant, ainsi qu'un redoutable mutant.

Je reportai mon attention sur Charles, qui, toujours à mes côtés, ne quittait pas notre interlocuteur du regard. Ses yeux, si doux et expressifs lorsqu'il tentait de me consoler, s'étaient ternis et avait laissés place à une fermeté sans faille. Néanmoins, aux derniers mots de l'inconnu, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il déclara, faussement touché :

- Je vais prendre la qualificatif de "redoutable" comme un compliment, bien qu'entre nous, je préfère utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien.

Un instant, mon ami et son interlocuteur se défièrent du regard. Ce dernier reprit finalement :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque la petite s'est enfuie, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle chercherait refuge auprès de vous. Je ne me suis pas trompé, à ce que je vois. Vous êtes un pacifiste, Professeur, alors je ne vais pas faire preuve de violence. Mais je ne vous le demanderai qu'un seule fois : donnez moi la gamine.

- Vous venez de rentrer chez moi en faisant exploser un mur : je doute que l'on puisse dire que vous ne fassiez pas preuve de violence. Rétorqua immédiatement Charles, dubitatif.

- Et moi je doute que vous soyez en position de me faire attendre. Répliqua l'inconnu d'un ton autoritaire. Alors arrêtez de jouer sur les mots, et laissez moi emporter cette enfant

**Charles Xavier's POV**

Non. Il en était hors de question. J'avais promis à la petite de ne pas la laisser tomber, alors il était inconcevable que je laisse un inconnu l'emmener ainsi. Même si je devais y laisser ma peau, cet individu ne repartirait pas avec ma protégée. Néanmoins, je n'avais, à mon grand regret, aucune idée de la manière dont nous tirer de là. Je songeais un instant à mes élèves : ils devaient sûrement avoir entendu le bruit de l'explosion, lequel cas ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver pour nous sauver. Mais très vite, mes espoirs s'envolèrent : notre interlocuteur ne devaient pas être venu seul, et dans ce cas, les enfants aussi étaient en danger.

Devant mon manque de réaction, l'inconnu parut s'impatienter, et sortit finalement un revolver qu'il pointa dans ma direction. D'un geste habituel, il chargea l'arme avant de tourner la tête vers l'enfant.

- Viens avec moi, Emeline, lui ordonna t-il, ou je tue ton ami.

A ce moment précis, le temps parut s'arrêter dans la pièce. J'aperçu du coin de l'œil la fillette blanchir, cherchant désespérément à croiser mon regard pour savoir ce que j'attendais d'elle.

_Ne bouge pas !_ Lui intimais-je, sans même me rendre compte que j'hurlais littéralement dans l'esprit de l'enfant._ N'y vas surtout pas !_

Maintenue immobile grâce à mes pouvoirs, la petite n'avait d'autre choix que de regarder, terrifiée, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. De mon côté, je gardai les yeux ancrés dans ceux de mon futur meurtrier, désireux de lui montrer que je ne flancherai pas.

- Laissez partir cette enfant ! Tentais-je une dernière fois, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la réplique.

Mais l'inconnu en face de moi ne tint pas compte de ma supplique, et la seconde suivante, le coup de feu fatidique partit.

**Other's POV**

Charles. Charles. Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à formuler une pensée cohérente, seul le prénom de mon ami se répétait en boucle dans ma tête, comme une prière. Charles. J'eu voulu me lever pour me rendre à cet inconnu qui menaçait le professeur, mais ce dernier me maintenait fermement au sol, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Charles. Laisse moi te sauver s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que...

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, le coup de feu était partit. Mon ami. Mon seul ami. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir, pas là, pas comme ça ! J'avais besoin de lui, ses élèves aussi. Le monde avait besoin de lui, de son intelligence, de sa bonté. Alors, dans un mouvement désespéré, mes jambes s'étaient raidies avant que je ne me jette littéralement, une fraction de seconde plus tard, sur l'inconnu. Outrepassant sans même m'en rendre compte les pouvoirs de Charles, je ne vouai que peu d'attention à la balle lorsque je sentis l'impact à ma jambe. Je ne voyais plus qu'une chose, ou plutôt une personne : le monstre qui avait fait du mal à ma maman, et qui, aujourd'hui, voulait m'arracher la dernière personne qui m'était chère.

L'individu n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore réagi, trop surpris du brusque retournement de situation. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le fauteuil basculait en arrière, et nous roulions dans une violente étreinte. Tremblante de colère, mes poings volaient en tous sens, jusqu'à heurter le visage de l'homme qui pesta de douleur. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de son œil meurtri, venant tâcher mes vêtements. Mais peu m'importait tout cela, je laissai ma colère se déferler sur l'homme de mes souffrances, hurlant de toute la force de mes cordes vocales :

- C'est vous ! C'est vous qui avez fait du mal à ma maman !

Mais très vite, la situation m'échappa et mon adversaire reprit le dessus. En effet, il aurait été inenvisageable d'imaginer un seul instant qu'une petite fille de dix ans puisse vaincre à mains nues un homme de cinquante. Néanmoins, lorsque je me retrouvai plaquer au sol sous le poids de l'individu, je continuai à me débattre, proférant mes reproches sans répit.

- Quel dommage... Finit par m'avouer le vieil homme, l'air désolé. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas été une gentille fille, Emmy...

En entendant ces mots, je me calmai peu à peu, regardant mon vis-à-vis sans comprendre. Voyant que ses paroles faisaient leur effet, il continua :

- Si seulement tu avais bien voulu coopérer avec moi, nous n'en serions pas là. Il ne serait rien arriver à ta chère maman. Tout cela est de ta faute, Emmy.

Maman. _Ma_ faute. A ce moment précis, un étrange mélange de sentiments vint soulever mon cœur. Qui était donc cet homme pour oser dire que c'était _ma _faute s'il avait du mal à ma mère ? Je voulu le frapper de nouveau, le voir souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir ma mère...Mais en même temps, ses mots avaient abattus comme un poids sur mes épaules, et une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il avait raison. J'ignorais ce que je devais faire à cet instant, car plus les secondes passaient, plus la situation devenait dramatique pour Charles et moi. Finalement, je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir davantage : un grand fracas attira notre attention. L'homme et moi tournâmes momentanément la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit avant de nous rendre compte qu'on avait défoncé la porte. Le soulagement balaya vite toutes les autres émotions qui se bataillaient mon cœur lorsque je vis Hank s'approcher de notre agresseur, l'air menaçant. Sean marchait sur ses talons, prêt à toute éventualité.

Le vieil homme ne fut pas long à comprendre que la situation était repassée à son désavantage. Nous regardant chacun tour à tour, il parut nous juger du regard, avant de se relever, ce même sourire méprisant aux lèvres qu'il affichait un peu plus tôt.

- Voyez-vous cela ? Déclara t-il en étouffant un rire moqueur. Le grand professeur Xavier est incapable de se battre lui-même et a besoin de jeunes mutants pour lui venir en aide !

Puis, avant que l'un d'entres nous n'ait eu le temps de répliquer à ses insultes, notre agresseur reprit dans un sourire terrifiant :

- Je reviendrai, Professeur, mais faîtes attention : vos amis ne seront pas toujours là pour vous protéger. Je prendrai la petite, et ce n'est pas un handicapé en fauteuil roulant qui pourra m'en empêcher.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut soudainement, comme par magie. Ce départ ne parut pas surprendre Hank, qui se contenta de murmurer, comme pour soi-même.

- Un mutant doué de téléportation.

Tandis que Sean se précipitait vers moi pour constater l'étendue de mes blessures, Hank en fit de même avec mon ami. Très vite, le jeune homme roux annonça qu'il allait me falloir des soins d'urgences, et appela de l'aide auprès de ses élèves pour me transporter à l'infirmerie. Charles, quant à lui, n'était pas gravement atteint, bien que je n'en fus sûre que lorsque Sean me permit de m'approcher de lui pour le constater par moi-même. Puis, mon ami et moi fûmes emmenés à travers un dédale de couloirs, et bien que je sentais l'insoutenable douleur me brûler la jambe, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner mes pensées vers l'homme non loin de moi.

Charles Xavier, la dernière personne qui comptait pour moi et pour qui j'avais été prête à tout sacrifier.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, lequel cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours très plaisir et me motive à continuer cette histoire pour vous. Je tâcherai d'écrire la suite rapidement. D'ici là, je vous souhaite un bon week-end**

**Bisous ! (-;**


End file.
